


Suffer The Children

by Merfilly



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle looks up to Xena in so many ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer The Children

Gabrielle never could get used to the effects of war or vicious raids. She had to keep swallowing, and breathing deep, trying to fight down the nerves in her as she looked and saw nothing but old men, broken women, and too young children. She wanted to cry her heart out, but did not want to lose face in Xena's eyes.

It wasn't until Xena abruptly stopped and dropped off her horse that Gabrielle saw how strongly affected the warrior was. As Xena touched and petted all the suffering children, Gabrielle saw tears. It made Xena even stronger to her.


End file.
